


Like a Dream

by JoonsNipplez



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Kinktober, M/M, Omega Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez
Summary: Kinktober Day 3A/B/O





	Like a Dream

Hyunwoo stirred in his sleep. He was having the most amazing dream. Him and Kihyun were on vacation, at a honey moon suite in Bali. They were outside, soaking in the sun, both of them in just swim suits, laying on a pool chair. Well, Hyunwoo was laying down, Kihyun was on top of him, rubbing his ass on Hyunwoo's crotch, getting him nice and hard.

"Hyunwoo. Come on baby. Get it up for me. I want you in me." Dream Kihyun said. And what else was Hyunwoo to do but comply.

He felt himself getting hard. Dream Kihyun licked his lips. "Thats it baby. Get it up for me. I want your knot." Dream Kihyun wasted no time in pulling down his swim trunks. "I'm so wet for you alpha. I'm ready for you to just fuck me."

Hyunwoo shivered, his cock already erect. Dream Kihyun grabbed Hyunwoo's cock and positioned it right. "Gonna ride you Alpha. Gonna make you feel so good." Hyunwoo groaned as Dream Kihyun sank down his length. He reached out and grabbed Kihyun's hips, encouraging him to start rocking back and forth.

"Oh fuck. You feel so good Alpha. I'm so wet for you. You just slipped right in."

That sounded a little too real. Hyunwoo stirred once again. He opened his eyes, he wasn't in a honeymoon suite in Bali. He was in his shared bedroom with his fiance, in their modest apartment and it was still dark out. He looked up and saw his Kihyun on top of him, rocking back and forth on his cock.

"You awake now Alpha? I've been trying for the past 10 minutes to wake you up, nothing else worked." He started to bounce up and down. A moan escaping his lips every time their bodies connected fully.

"Fuck. Kihyun, you're so wet. Shit!" Hyunwoo grabbed his fiance's hips and started to thrust up into him. "You're dripping on my thighs. Did your heat start?"

Kihyun threw his head back and moaned. "Fuck! No-no. I woke up and, fuck! Right there!, you were just grinding on my ass and, Shit!, you smelled so good and I just couldn't help myself. Fuck! Your knot alpha! Give it to me!"

Kihyun leaned forward and placed his hands in Hyunwoo's broad chest, starting to bounce up and down in earnest.

"Oh shit! Fuck! Well I'm sorry I woke you up but, god damn you look so sexy right now." Hyunwoo planted his feet on the best to get better leverage and arted to pump in and out of his fiance harder and harder. "You look so good, and after get married next month, you're gonna look even better when I knot you and you're pregnant with my pups."

Kihyun started to pant, his slick starting to drip out, coating Hyunwoo's knot and getting all over the sheets. "Alpha! Please!"

"You're gonna look so pretty. Your belly swollen, your pretty tits swollen too. Your nipples so sensitive and puffy, and you're gonna be begging for my knot. Just like you are now." Hyunwoo took pride in making his omega fall apart with just words. Kihyun was a mess, his cock bobbing up and down, his hair stuck on his sweaty forehead. "Beg for my knot baby. Beg for your alpha's knot."

"Alpha! Please! Give me your knot! I want your pups in me. I want you to keep me barefoot and pregnant! Please please please please!" He felt Hyunwoo's knot on his rim until, "FUCK!"

Hyunwoo slammed in, his knot inside his mate, sealing them together. "Oh shit!" Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's hips and slammed him down, cumming deep inside him. Kihyun screamed as he came, a puddle of slick leaving the bedsheets wet and sticky. His cum all over both men's stomachs. He fell into of his lover, panting hard and Hyunwoo's cock kept pumping him with his seed.

"Oh my god."

"You can say that again." Hyunwoo panted in Kihyun's ear. His arms wrapping around his fiance, one hand massaging a perfect ass cheek. "Didn't know I had this affect on you baby."

"You know you do." Kihyun leaned up and kissed his alpha softly. "Mmmm. Now what were you dreaming of that got you all hot and bothered?" Kihyun ran his fingers through Hyunwoo's hair, softly massaging his scalp.

"That feels good baby." Hyunwoo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing. "We were on our honeymoon, laying my the pool, soaking in the sun. I guess I just got excited about us."

"That's so sweet." Kihyun yawned. "I'm excited too babe, but you took a lot out of me." He wiggled a bit, his alpha's knot still very much inside of him. "Can we just sleep like this?"

"Of course baby. I love you." He placed a kiss a top his lover's head.

"Love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slacking, but here's day 3.
> 
> [Twt](https://twitter.com/JoonsNipplez)


End file.
